Funds are requested for partial support of a meeting on phospholipases sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The meeting, which represents the fourth on this subject sponsored by FASEB, will be held at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont, from July 25-30. There are no other conferences dedicated fully to these ubiquitous and important esterases with emphasis on cell signaling. The conference will focus on Ca2+-dependent cytosolic phospholipase A2 (cPLA2), Ca2+-independent cytosolic PLA2 (iPLA2). Platelet-activating factor (PAF) acetylhydrolase, phosphoinositide-specific phospholipase C ((PI-PLC), phosphatidylcholine-specific phospholipase D (PC-PLD), and acidic and neutral sphingomyelinases (SMase), because they play key part in generating the lipid-derived second messengers implicated in signa transduction processes. Participation is limited to 155 scientists including the 32 invited speakers. Bias for selection of speakers was to include younger researchers, women, and individuals noted for their ability to communicate results clearly. Special efforts will be made to have young researchers (including graduate students and postdoctoral fellows) attend and present thei work during poster sessions. In the past, it has often been these individuals who spurred the advances in the phospholipase field over the next few years.